corruption_chaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Nothing
Nothing is an Eternal and a primary antagonist of the Corruption Chaos Universe along with its warden, The Original Archmage. Temp Canon-In the Beginning In the beginning, when the Universe was created; there was also the Void, a space outside of the Universe. As the Original Archmage governed the Universe, the Void grew sentient and set about attempting to devour our Universe in an attempt to give itself form. This sentience had a form, known as Nothing. This form had many fights with the Original Archmage and those left scars on our Universe which Nothing exploits to this day to try and gain entry. Temp Canon-Corruption Over time The Original Archmage's battles with Nothing grew more frequent, each one tearing out one more small piece of his soul. Eventually Nothing managed to weaken him enough to possess The Original Archmage. Unfortunately for Nothing, it underestimated The Original Archmage's power and was exorcised from his body, this left both of them weakened: The Original Archmage was corrupted by a part of Nothing that had been deposited inside him and Nothing returned to the Void to reconstitute itself after leaving a part inside the Original Archmage. Temp Canon-Machinations Recuperating after its past defeat while possessing The Original Archmage, Nothing began to sense the growing power of the Archmages, especially after they formed their Council of Demons. Nothing began planning an attack that would decimate the forces of the Universe, once and for all. It took The Original Archmage into his confidence, communing with him and relaying its plan into his mind. Temp Canon-Overwhelming Odds Eventually, the time came to strike. The Original Archmage had summoned an army of what he called 'Void Angels' to keep the Demons and Angels of the Archmages busy while they went after the Archmages themselves. The Void Army flooded through the weakened barrier at the Shattered Ground and made their way to the Castle. The ensuing battle was nothing short of a bloodbath for both sides and Nothing took great pride in watching the Archmages' forces' casualties ramp up and up. However, just as it was about to attack, it felt three powerful presences, rivalling its own come to join the fight. Mortis, Memoria, and Ouroboros had joined the fight and the battle between the Eternals had begun. Temp Canon-Battle for the Overworld Nothing and the other three Eternals clashed, with the battles between the other forces still raging on. It was a war of epic proportions, each blow between Eternals wreaking more and more destruction on the Overworld, but eventually the forces of the Void were outnumbered and Nothing, defeated, retreated back into the Void, its army following suit. Appearance For those who have the mental and magical abilities needed to even comprehend Nothing's form. It looks like a cross between a tesseract, a shadow and a wave and has no colour whatsoever. It is omnipresent and can manifest itself at any location in the Void whenever it wants. Personality Nothing's personality is as hard to comprehend as his physical form. However, what is known is that it is extremely calculating and even more patient. It has been known to wait millenia to get a perfect time to strike and is probably capable of waiting even more. Abilities Q: Null Bolt. Nothing channels the Void, firing a ball of energy that stuns its target. W: Spectral Beam. Nothing channels the Void, firing a bolt of lightning that slows and silences an enemy Hero. E: Rift. Nothing launches itself into a rift in the Void, reappearing at the target location 2 seconds later. Nothing cannot be hit by global abilities like Thunder God’s Wrath while in the rift. D: Nullify. Nothing channels while temporarily reducing the target hero’s primary attribute to 0. As soon as the channel is broken, the target hero gains their attribute back at a rate of 2 per second. F: Grand Enfeeble. Passive. Nothing reduces the Strength, Agility and Intelligence of all heroes that die in a certain radius of him. If Nothing kills a hero, Grand Enfeeble procs no matter the distance he is from the hero he kills. Does not proc on denies. R: Divine Hollow. Nothing returns to its true form becoming completely immune to all sources of damage or disable while still being able to cast all of its abilities. Category:Temp